To Live With Hate
by LoveCreatesHabbits
Summary: Rima just recently moved to Seiyo Academy, but is automatically casted out when the so called 'Queen Bee' of the school decides to make her life a living hell. What will happen when a certain purple-head does the opposite of everyone else and actually pays attention to her. Will she just find him annoying, or will she grow to love him? Rimahiko Rated M for cussing, possible lemon.
1. New Student?

**Kc: Yup it's my first FanFic on this account and yes you guessed it, it's a Rimahiko Fanfic. Be excited peoples! I want to make this one long and well thought out! So please stick with me through this. **

**Rima: Me, with the purple-headed cross-dresser? In your dreams!**

**Nagi: Rima-chan, am I really so bad you would resent me for someone writing a love story about us?**

**Rima: Of course you, BAKA!**

**Kc: *sweatdrops* Okay let's get on with the story. Yaya you do the honors.**

**Yaya: Sure Kc-san. Kc-san does not own Shugo Chara!**

**::-::**

**Rima's POV**

I hate how people try to act like they know exactly what you're going through. They say 'I know, it's going to be okay.' No it's not. Life isn't okay when you're the laughing stock of the school. Ever since I moved to this hell-hole of a school a little over 5 months ago my life has been complete torcher all because of one person. The so called 'Queen bee' of the school. The day I transferred she decided I was the new nobody of the school. Right when my foot went through the classroom door my fate was decided.

She constantly flips my books, embarsses me, calls me names, and if I try to fight back she ends up getting pissed and I get slapped in the face. It won't stop. I've tried being nice and friendly she just cracks and says something like 'flattering me won't save you.' It's really rare for someone to talk to me when it's the few times it does happen I turn into an ice queen. Afraid of getting hurt by everyone I hurt them first. My temper has gotten to the point where I can just easily glare and they'll run like mice. Of course it has no effect on the schools royal bitch Saaya.

::-::

Today's a Monday probably the day I dread most. Saaya is always extra cruel on Mondays. Yippee. I don't know if it's because she was previously sluting around the night before and accidently got turned down one to many times or for something as simple as she hates Mondays but this day is always when the worst happens. I took my seat in the back corner of homeroom and braced myself for the worst. A few moments later Saaya and her loyal followers pranced in each holding a latte probably for their loss of sleep. She looked around and quickly locked eyes with me. She giggled and walked towards me.

"What's wrong Rima-chan? Why isn't anyone talking to you? Maybe it's because your ugly face has become an eye sore." She said laughing like a hyena. "I can help you if you want." I was turning around to give her a death glare but before I could do anything hot liquid was drippind from my hair and spreading all over my clothes. Her vanilla latte was all over me.

"There that's way better." She stated proudly. People started bursting out with laughter. I quickly ran out of my classroom and into the bathroom. I quickly got all the substance out of my hair. I quickly took off my shirt and zipped up my Orange jacket making sure I was fully covered. (It didn't get on her jacket just her red tank-top) I dusted off my red plaid skirt and checked my vans to see if anything got on them. Once I was all cleaned up I quickly went back to class before the first bell rang. I sat down right when the teacher came in. "Ohayo, minna! Today we have a new student. Please do try to make him feel comfortable." Nikaido sensei stated surprising the whole class. I guess no one expected someone to transfer today. " Come on in Fujisaki- sun."

Right on que the door glided open, reveling a boy with long dark purple hair and a huge smile. He wore the boys uniform perfectly and had amazing facial features. All the girls gawked at his perfectness. I could practically hear Saaya's smirk from here.

"Ohayo, I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko. Pleased to meet you." He sang. I looked out the window knowing it was just another playboy being added to the mix.

" Fujisaki-sun, you can sit by Mashiro-sun. Mashir-sun raise your hand please." Nikaido sensei chided. I quickly looked up to see he had already been looking at me, he quickly looked away when he noticed me staring at him. I slowly raised my hand.

Saaya scoffed "really her Nikaido sensei? Shouldn't he sit next to someone at least a little less ugly. We wouldn't want that pretty face of his to get warped, do we?"

"That's enough out of you. Now go ahead and sit down Fujisaki-sun." He made his way down the aisle and to his seat and casually sat down.

"Hello, Mashiro-sun" He greeted a little bit to nicely.

"Ugh, really one of these people pleasers?" I scoffed. He was shocked by the way I reacted, but a few moments after a smile appeared on his face

"I like you, you're intersesting. Not like the others that's for sure." He grinned.

I was taken aback from his comment. No one has every actually said that about me. Well whatever it dosen't matter he's just like everyone else he'ss quickly learn I'm not popular and turn his back on me so I'm not gonna even bother with the greetings.

"Yup. You want someone to be a pig with go talk to Saaya." I remarked not caring what he did or said. There was something I had to admit though he was pretty good looking. That being said that's not the greatest thing in this school. All girls are boy crazy so by the end of the day he's going to have as big of a fan base as Ikuto. Ikuto is a totally sleeze ball though.

"Nope I'm good next to you." He remarked bluntly. I-Is he trying to flirt? WITH ME? Ugh. I gave him a death stare but he didn't budge one bit.

_This is going to be one heck of a day._ I thought to myself

::-::

**Kc: I hope it didn't suck! I will have the next chapter up proabaly tomorrow sometime! **

**Rima: O.o**

**Nagi: Looks like I'm taking the lead! This will be fun huh Rima?**

**Rima: You wish girly-boy.**

**Kc: hehehe… Anyways please continue to follow the story and R&R Thanks luv ya!**


	2. Cat Fight, And Ex-Boyfriends?

**Kc: Heyy guys, back for the 2****nd**** chapter of my Rimahiko FanFic! Get excited! **

**Rima: -_- Never. I refuse to like that BAKA!**

**Nagi: Rima-chan, you know you don't mean that. *Grabs her hand***

**Rima: *Blushes and turns away* Stupid baka…**

**Kc: Okayy well I don't own Shugo Chara sadly. Hopefully you like my story! Now without further ado.**

**Rima's POV**

Lunchtime…

I collected all my belongings, and quickly went out the door. To my dismay I wasn't looking where I was going, and bumped into exactly the person I was trying to make sure I didn't run into. Nope life hates me too much to give me a break though so I ended up falling on my butt and looking straight into Saaya's evil eyes. This time was going to be worse I could tell. She was jealous because that new guy with the purple hair completely ignored Saaya but, tried to talk to me all day. Of course I didn't talk back to him but, he just kept talking like I was actually listening. The dude has got issues. Put all of that aside and just focus on the way he looks and any girl in their right mind would want him. Yes I admit he's cute but that's not the point.

Just because this guy seemed to want to be my friend didn't mean I wanted to but I guess Saaya just HAD to tell me off because before I even have time to blink let alone stand up she slaps me harder than ever before. Catching me completely off guard causing me to go wide-eyed.

"Listen loser, Nagi-kun is mine, got that? I don't want you going near him, let alone talking to him." Her eyes burned in rage and jealousy. They bored into me, making me shiver. I'd never seen her like that before. Somehow her rage made me burn with rage too and before I had time to think, I launched at her knocking flat on her back. I was on top of her and said these words very clearly.

"Listen, bitch I do what I want when I want, you don't get to control me!" I raised my hand and was about to slap her ten times harder than she did to me when someone caught my wrist. Shocked I slowly turned my head to come face-to-face with gorgeous honey-golden eyes. His honey-golden eyes.

"Now, now Mashiro-san let's not make rash decisions." Fujisaki-kun pleasantly smiled and then helped me up. I quickly yanked my wrist away from him. I ran out the school doors and ran to the park right beside my school. I went there often for lunch without the school teachers noticing. I would always come back after I finished eating. I never ate there because it's practically screaming "Exclude me!" and, "Pick on me! I'm right here at a table by myself!"

I sat down on the park bench, and pulled out my Orange and yellow bento box from my tote bag. I quickly scarffed down half my bento box, when someone tapped on my shoulder. I jumped a little seeing how I was always on my own during lunch. I whipped my head around to see the same guy from earlier. His same annoying pleasant smile. I stared at him coldly for a few seconds then directed my bento by in my head wondering how he had found me. He gracefully sat down next to me, a little to close. I scooted down an inch clearing space and started to eat once again. He took out hos bento too and started eating it without letting a single crumb fall out of his mouth. I was astonished this guy was way to perfect to be human. I started at him taking in all his perfect features. His mouth never had a down side never faulting in anyway. His nose stood in the middle of his face; Not too long not to short, not to pointy, just perfect once again. His eyes where the best part, Honey colored yellow eyes that seemed deep with a large backstory. You could tell that he may seem perfect but he was haunted by the fact that everyone thought he was when he wasn't. Maybe he just learned to live with it?

I was still lost in thought thinking about his perfect face and complexion when he saw me staring. He snickered than stated.

"Like what'cha see Rima-chan?" I blushed crimson red and turned away.

"You wish you, alien! ALSO WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO CALL ME RIMA-CHAN!?" I shouted still blushing. His smile grew from amusement and snickered again.

"Like I thought, you _are_ very interesting." I stiffened, that again what the hell does he mean by that?

"Tch, Why are you even here anyways?" I took another bite of lunch and then took at my water and took a sip washing it down. This guy made me curious. What's his deal?

"Oh, that's easy once you ran out I got worried and followed you here." He said WAY to nonchalantly!

"Eh?! So now you're my stalker?!" I questioned scooting farther away from him. Annoyance crossed his face, and he looked at me like something was wrong with me.

"I was not _stalking _you I was just worried!" He stated appauled at the thpught of being called a stalker.

"…Stalker…" I stated then ate the rest of my lunch and got up. I made my way towards the school with Mr. I'm Worried About You trailing not to far behind. I drug my feet lost in thought about how my day could possibly get any worse. Again I was spacing out and bumped into someone. Making me stumble back into Fujisaki. I looked up to see a face I had hoped I would never see again.

"Oh, Rima-chan… How have you been?" Said the boy I loathed.

I stared wide-eyed at the blond haired boy with a pretty-boy face and Beautiful Crimson eyes. "T-Tadase… What are you doing here? You moved to America over a year ago." I asked curiosly. I couldn't help but notice Fujisaki's dumb-founded face.

"Oh, that my parents got re-located again, and I just moved here and will be going to Seiyo Academy." I dreaded him saying that. Him in the same school as me for the rest of the 2 years of highschool I had left? WORST DAY IN HISTORY!

"O-Oh is that r-right. Well I got to go, me and Fujisaki-kun will be late for class if we don't get going." I said quickly grabbing on to Fujisaki's tie and dragging him to our school building. I heard a faint 'bye' come from Tadase as we walked up to the school doors. I let go of Fujisaki, and opened the door to our school. It was still in the midst of lunch so I made my way up onto the rooftop.

"Um, who was that?" Fujisaki asked bewildered at the situation.

"Oh, no one just my ex who I haven't seen since he cheated on me with my best friend and then moved to America 2 days after I found out.

"…U-Umm, I'm sorry? WHAT?"

::-::

**Kc: Okay this chapter was a little longer I hope you liked it! I threw a curball because it said nothing about ex-boyfriends getting in the way, well there is!**

**Rima:…Tadase? Really? I liked HIM?**

**Tadase: E-Eto? What do you mean by that Mashiro-san?**

**Rima: That I WOULD NEVER LIKE YOU!**

**Tadase: (Crys in a corner)**

**Kc: Rima-chan? Anyways Please R&R luv yah! Next chap will be up soon!**


End file.
